Helping The Greaser
by TheChucklevoodooPrince
Summary: Kurloz had no taste for Cronus Ampora, whatsoever. He picked on his Mituna and flirted with his Ex-Matesprit. But what happens when Cronus comes crawling to him for aid in love?
1. The Calling

Kurloz strode quietly, as usual, across the lilypads. The dark clouds told him snow was near. He sighed softly and carried on down the lilypads towards the bridge. Mituna sat with his Lusus, asleep with his helmet on. Shame he and Latula grew apart, Kurloz spent many nights with his former Moirail, now New Matesprit, stopping the tears. Kurloz strode and nodded to the Bi-clops, it growled in return to the Capricorn. He crossed the bridge, seeing Meulin leave a hive. A smile ached on his stitched lips. Meulin...even though due to past horrors, she was still so loyal to him. She saw him and squealed, running into his arms; his arms coiled around the forever youthful waist. He let out a raspy chuckle past the stitches. "Kurloz! How are you?" She exclaimed with overcomed joy. Kurloz sat her on her feet and signed. '_Quite well, my Kittybitch. Is your matchmaking business hitting off?'_ It was as if he asked if she wanted a new cat. She squealed even louder. Probably louder enough for the horrorterrors to hear, maybe enough to make him deaf **AND** mute. '_I take_ _that as a hell_ _yeah_.' She nodded.  
"Oh, Kurloz! It's so purrrfect! I've been helping so many! It unbelievably fun!" He smiled and ruffled her long wispy hair. She purred affectionately against his slender hand. _'I must go, unfortunately, I was going to visit my old hive._' She nodded and signed back.  
'Be careful!' He nodded and walked off. He froze glancing at Ampora trying his "best" pickup line on Meenah. When the gut shot hit, even Kurloz flinched. She stormed off, yelling obscenities to the wind; Cronus was left there, wheezing. Kurloz sighed through his nostrils and walked over. "Oh. Uh, Makara, wvhat's up?" He asked trying to regain composure from his pride being crumbled once more. It's really gave the reason for Kurloz to smirk darkly. '_How's it feel?_' He signed, deriving away from his Chucklevoodoos just screaming to play with the vulnerable mind. Cronus took in the sign language slowly. Meulin must've been teaching him again. "Wv-wvhat do ya mean, Chief?" He asked, violet scorning his cheeks. '_Having your pride crumble further down into the existence of nothingness evermore than it was_.' The silent words were venom to the veins. It made Kurloz smile darkly and almost begging for his Chucklevoodoos to fuck with the mind in front of him. "Oh...that...wvell...it's nothing new really. Could you help me? Makara?" The words stunned him, the Chucklevoodoos vanishing instantaneously. '_Me_?' Cronus nodded.  
"Yeah. I mean, I knowv about that funky mind trick. You knowv people here that they don't evwen knowv about themselvwes. I need your help, Princey." Oh...this is interesting. It made a smirk curl on his lips. '_Get on your knees and kneel before your Highblood_.' The Aquarius got on one knee slowly. '_Now beg..._' He looked at him, the cigarette falling from the gapping mouth. "Wvhat?!" Kurloz glared at him.  
'_Beg for my help_.' He gritted his teeth.  
"H-Help me, Highblood...find a Matesprit." Kurloz nodded. '_I shall help you till the first snow melts and the second sticks...'_ He got up and nodded. "Thank you, Chief." Kurloz walked on to what he was originally moving towards. As one troll approached him with polite hello. The sweet, caring act switched on. He smiled and said nothing, just a wave. Giving the troll a shiver and continue what they were saying...he didn't have time for this...


	2. The Suffering

Kurloz studied his Matesprit on his skateboard. "KURLOZTH! LOOK I–" he fell on his face, causing Kurloz to flinch and hurry to him. He pulled Mituna into his lap, smiling at him. "Don't give me that look...I thuck at thisth." Mituna mumbled in disappointment. Kurloz shook his head, signing to him. 'No. You're amazing, My sweet little Motherfucker.' Mituna giggled and kissed his nose. Kurloz chuckled beneath the stitches. The tall/broad frame of Cronus caught Kurloz's glance. He snickered. "LOOK KURLOZ! ITSTH THE ASSTHHAT, AMPORA!" Mituna shouted. Kurloz looked at him and signed. 'Go to your hive. I'll be there soon.' Mituna groaned and got up, picked up his board and left. Kurloz stood calmly, his linky figure swinging. You would mistake this tall troll as a skeleton if not for his gray skin and horns. He watched the Aquarius stride up, a softened expression on his face. We'll just change that won't we? Kurloz flicked the Alien stick from his mouth. Cronus watched it hit the ground, as his mouth to argue, Kurloz snatched his jaw. A snarl curled itself on his face. 'Shut up. Fish breath.' he hissed through his chucklevoodoos. 'You'll abide by my rules, do what I say, and you'll be okay with whatever I do. Got it, MOTHERFUCKER?' Cronus nodded quickly. Kurloz smirked at the now trembling Greaser in front of him. How...delicious his suffering would be for Kurloz. A monster walking in a man's skin. Whatever that meant; who gives a flying fuck? Oh that's right...he doesn't. What would you expect, sweet caring Kurloz? Get your head out of your ass, Human. Oh...forgive my awful language, take that back...drink in what I just told you, Human.  
Kurloz walked up to Aranea, waving to the Sylph. She waved back softly. Kurloz brought up Cronus, leaving off to the side to become a "Spectator". 'You're serious helping that blasphemous motherfucker? YOU FUCKING STOOP TOO LOW.' ah, there he is. Kurloz smirked, listening to the angry voice in the back of his head. He hasn't given up the fact that Kurloz is delaying the cod piece. Oh well, he's been waiting. Kurloz wanted to have fun-Aranea smacked Cronus and stormed off. Kurloz snorted as the Seadweller walked over. "Are you happy, Chief?" he asked, well fuck yeah! Why wouldn't he be? 'MOTHERFUCKER BRING ME THE GODDAMN COD PIECE BEFORE I FIND YOUR JOKER ASS AND TEAR APART YOU FROM LIMB FROM MOTHERFUCKING LIMB!' the bard is seriously testing him. The little shit is pissing him off.  
Now understand, Kurloz must obey the young Bard's wishes. But then again, Kurloz is here to watch him crumble and self destroy him. Kurloz is just an...aficionado. If you catch my drift, Humans...


End file.
